


First time in awhile.

by AngusIrish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: D/s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngusIrish/pseuds/AngusIrish
Summary: It had been a while, you thought as you were getting ready for a night out with him. It was the first time you two had been able to be out together in public since leaving the wasteland





	

It had been a while, you thought as you were getting ready for a night out with him. It was the first time you two had been able to be out together in public since leaving the wasteland. He had never wanted to take you out or been seen for fear of being arrested and dragging you with him. A thought that still sometimes pulls on his mind, even after he signed the pardon papers. It was you who had reassured the big man that it would be okay, and that you couldn’t stay cooped up on the base forever. He had laid out your clothes, using his authoritative voice told you how he wanted you to look tonight. His tone alone almost had you on your knees, but all in due time. Tonight you were no longer the wasteland scavenger looking for your next meal, hardened to the world to keep out the screams of those whose lives you took to keep going, to save his and his ward. Tonight you looked more like yourself than ever, there was a softness to your features you never thought would return, a touch of blush on your cheeks and clear gloss on your lips. That was all he wanted, freshly showered, and the minimal. You pulled your dress over your head, the heart cut out in the back showing the right amount of skin as the dress itself fell mid thigh. It was black, and very slimming on you, with the white tights to match. The shoes he had picked were black flats, knowing very well you hated heels. It all helped to get you into the right frame of mind. You were his, in all ways. 

Dinner had gone well, with his teasing tones. He was well dressed, white button up with a black suit jacket and the slacks to match, it seemed like a long faded memory since you had last seen him dressed this way. The way he lifted up his mask to press those familiar soft lips to the back of your hand as you talked over dinner. You were blushing hard, and he could see it. Every Time you had to stop yourself from calling him by his proper name. That was for later, when you let a side of you show that only he got to see. At some point you had slipped your foot out of you flat and rubbed his calf with it sweetly. 

When you returned to the Watchpoint, and headed back to your small little room on the base. His massive hand found your waist and pulled you back tight against him, his authoritative tone and the way he loomed over you said it was time. He trailed hot kisses across your exposed nape, before finding your ear to growl into it. “I want you to go inside, kneel beside the bed, shoes off and place the blindfold I have laid out for you on, Do not move from that spot, do not make a sound. Am I clear?” You wanted to feel safe saying it out in the hallway, but you couldn’t, anxiety filling you even with his calming presence. You were going to be punished for it, or at least you assumed you would. Your mind raced as you nodded to him, a small pleading purr in your throat as you answered, “Yes, Mako.” before slipping inside. The room was dark, but you did as ordered, moving to the spot he had indicated with a small pillow, a black silk pillowcase over it for your comfort, for now. You slipped off your shoes, sliding them under the bed. You did as you were told, kneeling on the pillow you slipped the silk over your eyes and around your head as a far off memory guided you. Like all the training he put you through guided you, just the way he liked. You were not the princess or diva. You loved to submit to him and only him. 

It had felt like forever, though you could feel your legs starting to drift off you did not move, even when you thought you heard the door a few moments before. You were anticipating, wanting so desperately to please, to follow orders, to be his possession. Thats when you felt his hand on the underside of your chin, giving it a light rub. You wanted to purr, whimper, to beg for his affections. But that would break his orders. 

“Good girl, I was worried you might have forgotten.” He chuckled, his voice was still deep but did have the same rasp as it did when in the mask. This got you even more excited, even as his hand withdrew. The rattling of chain caught your attention, you seemed to sit up a little straighter, the eagerness on your lips made him chuckle. Your wrists raise to him, the soft brushed leather touching your skin. You flinched, a little unused to the situation. He held it there for a moment, not clasping it just yet, his way of making sure you were still okay. The familiar nod, from you gave him the go ahead, his large fingers working around your delicate wrist to clasp the little sliver buckle, before moving to the other to do the same. You were getting anxious, doing your best to not squirm to much. 

Suddenly you felt tears well up in the corners of your eyes, hearing the sound of a familiar little bell. You thought this item lost, along time ago, but here it was. Lace and ribbon was placed around your neck. It felt as it did so long ago. Your collar he had made you, when you accepted him. You wished you could see his face, as you held your head up a little prouder for him. You felt the familiar tug and you rose without using your hands. You were so out of practice with these things. He seemed to understand letting his eyes wander over your frame, before he removed your blindfold. You look up at his face, as he sits on the edge of the bed, his expression very serious. You knew then you were in trouble, for what you were not quite sure. You moved closer standing there, you fidgeted with your fingers. 

“Who am I?” He asked, guiding you down on to his lap, so you were bent over his thick thighs.. You let out a quiet whimper, but you knew better than to make him ask twice. Thought your brain was searching for the answer, you seen his lips start to move. 

“You are Daddy.” You replied quietly, looking almost ashamed for nearly forgetting. You could feel his hands under the dress, rubbing your bottom with his hand through the tights. He had instructed you not to wear any underwear. 

“Then why did you not address me as such in the hall, Kitten?” His voice was stern in his questioning, he wanted some form of answer, though when you couldn't think of one he ripped the tights open without issue. Your bottom now exposed to the night air, he gave it a slap, and waited, listening for the sound of your voice to count out the strokes. “One, Daddy…” With each firm slap you gasped a little, feeling the sting already forming, though it wasn't bad. Small tears formed at the corners of your eyes towards the end, the sting becoming almost unbearable. Your head laying on his lap, as his hand rubs some of the soreness away. You let out a soft groan, as thick fingers find their way to your most private of areas, softly rubbing their ways between the attention seeking folds. It all felt so good, your hand pawing at his calf, as you moaned. 

He stood you up, guiding you around to in front of him as he stood, his hands pressing you down to your knees. You looked up to him, appreciatively, as his one hand found your cheek, “Now, help daddy out of his pants, Kitten.” You’re hands found their way to his trousers, your, fingers working deftly at the belt buckle and fastenings. You would feel the hard throbbing of him beneath the fabric, you bit your lip, wanting a taste of him. You craved it, the sickly, sweet, saltiness that drove you mad with desire. His fingers curling under your chin, making it so hard to focus on your goal. The zipper was the easy part, sliding down of the silk fabric beneath. You pressed your face against the fabric, softly licking at it with your own eagerness. He chuckled, feeling your fingers at the hem of both, pushing them down. He stood beautifully erect, and you sighed in awe, having not seen it from this view in awhile. Your hands eagerly finding the shaft, giving it a good workover before you found your hair snatched into a large fist, pulling you back from your prize. A small whimper escapes your throat, as his hand guides you back, reminding you who is in control. He presses the bulbous head against your lips. You part your lips for him, slipping back into letting him have complete control. He guided you, using your mouth, pushing almost into your throat, triggering your gag reflex, till tears spilled over your cheeks from the sheer amount of him in your mouth. 

It was quick, his hands moving around you to lift you up from his cock and onto the bed before him. You whimpered with want, desire and need. He was on you, his lips on your neck as his pants were discarded. Tugging at your own to get the, off, He rolled you onto your belly, lifting your hips to give your bottom a firm swat. You moan as fingers softly hold you open, you feel him pressing into you and you moan into the sheets, gripping them tight. He moved slow, giving you time to adjust to his girth. His free hand rubbing your back in a loving manner. “Oh Kitten, you’re so tight.”He groaned as he settled, hilted up into you, fitting together like you were forged together. You were whimpering, softly moaning, and panting with each shallow thrust. Your senses overloading with sound and feel. It was almost too much, you arched as he almost with drew to push himself back in again. This was your paradise, each thrust bringing you to your peak as you moaned “Daddy.” over and over. His hips slapping against your tender bun, making it sting, you hiss in delight as you flirt wit the edge, and so does he. His thrusts become erratic and his sweet nothings dissipate into primal grunts and moans. He was close, as were you. “Come with me” He grunted before he let out a loud cry of completion, as did you. 

Your legs give out as he pulled out, laying down next to you, before pulling you onto his belly for a cuddle, wrapping you in a warm soft blanket. He would never let you drop. It happened to you once, but not all of the fault was his. He vowed to never let it happen again, no matter the stakes.You curl up into his warmth, rising and falling with his calming breaths. You felt loved, cared for as he petted your back. Letting you know how beautiful you are, and how you are a strong woman. You smile against him, tonight was worth it. You drift off to sleep knowing he would be there when you woke.


End file.
